The liver, a vital organ, plays a major role in metabolism of breaking down or modifying toxic substances. It also performs other important function, e.g., glycogen storage, hormone production, plasma protein synthesis, and red blood cell decomposition.
Life-threatening liver conditions include liver cirrhosis, liver viral infection, and liver cancer, which are initiated by liver inflammation and/or liver fibrosis
There is an urgent need in enhancing liver function and treating liver conditions.